Underfail
Underfail is an AU created by a spanish Youtuber called Deigamer. Many of the characters there are stupid. (Except for Sans, Ink!Sans and Chora). Description Frask falls into the underground, then they fall on top of bricks and meet Flowey. He gives the petals to Frask. Frask catches them, and instead of taking damage they grant HP. Then Tarial comes and accidentally steps on Flowey. Eventually, Frask and Tarial pass through the trap with spikes, but Tarial does not remember where to go, and she dies in the arms of Frask. Toriel's SOUL appears and Chora awakens. They tell Frask to absorb the soul, but Frask mentions there is a small problem, and it turns out that they are on the thorns, and then they die. This story is repeated 1000 times, 1000 restarts without saving, much later Sans appears. He telekinetically moves Frask and Tarial over the spikes. Later Sans asks Frask. "When it was your first time in the Ruins, did you commit genocide?!" Frask replies they do not know what a genocide is. When they ask Tarial what it is, she replies, "Is it a cake?" Later, they argue that Frask does not remember anything after resets. Sans explain everything to Frask about Resets, and things, Sans respond that Frask have Chora inside them meaning Frask did Genocide, and their Frisk [ Maybe ] Being very old, that Everyone wants them to reset, but Frisk refused. Frask said how Sans is still alive, Sans explain about everything, When Frask tells him how did get in their timeline, he explains he have an interdimensional machine, so he can travel anywhere. Sans wants everything is Pacifist, Frask argues that how is he taking so long, Sans explains about it, and about post-genocide. Frask thinks Sans is powerful, he explains his the weakest, Sans tells he have a special ability, but don't work on everybody, he tells Tarial to hit Frask, after, Sans uses his gaster blaster, Lowering Frask's Health point, into 1. Frask started to argue, Sans talks about Karmic Retribution, he says it only works on people who is full of sins, Frask started to be Afraid, saying that they don't do anything. Sans started to argue, until Tarial slapped Frask. Sans started to shout at Tarial why did she slap them, Tarial says that she isn't the one who lowers Frask's health to one, Sans started to realize, Sans started to think what Frask is really are, After, Sans started to explain about everything, and tell Tarial about the symbol on her shirt, she respond that its like a premotion. Or its an Ornament, Sans tell that Tarial dont know what does it mean. Tarial started to argue at Sans, saying that women have ornaments to look 'Beautiful'. Tarial started to say why she shout, Sans says that the symbol on her shirt is affecting. Sans says that Frask needs to recover their memory, and be more intelligent, so they know what happened last time, Chora argues at Frask, but Frask didn't listen. Sans tells there is one way to Recover their memory and be more intelligent, he tells Alphys are having an experiment. To make Temmies more intelligent, until tragedies appeared, he can't get that image out of his head anyways, the only problem it was never used on humans. He think there will be secondary effects. After, He draws a Cross on the floor. He will look for it in his universe, He mention if he do it quickly, he have an opportunity to get to this moment. if he get the previous one, it would cause some anomalies. He don't want to explain everything to Frask again, If the Cross is still there, his very successful. He mention Frask and Tarial, both of them should wait, and don't screw everything. [ Like Dying. ] After, Tarial and Frask think they don't solve the puzzle, since they are on the other side, They forgot everything after Sans tell them everything. They do the same thing in the start. Meanwhile on Sans' universe, Ink started to appear, he tells sans not to get on any Aus, since it's his job to protect them. Sans argues with Ink, that his only Job is to stop Error and Nightmare. He tells ink cares about the universe's temporal lines and every anomaly they suffer. Ink says that Genocide and Post-Genocide are not anomalies, they are misfortunes. they must not interfer them. Sans says that only handful of people deserve a happy ending. He 'screw the other aus, right? let everyone convert into dust' He tells its bad luck. He tells that Ink's mentality sucks. Characters Flawy His name is often incorrectly said and his Friendship petals (Friendliness pellets) fill HP. He is very friendly. Tarial Very forgetful when conducting Frisk through the trap with spikes, and she forgets the way then dies. And then Frisk dies. Sans Comes from another universe which ended in a True Pacifist. Helps Frisk and Toriel pass the spike puzzle using telekinesis, recognizing that this timeline was the 1000th one. Frask A Very naive child. Climbed to the top of Mount Deigamer, thinking it was a good idea. Chora Pretty smart, evil and seems to be strongest character in Underfail. Could have killed Sans quickly if they wanted to. They prefer to be called "Pandora" because of all disasters they caused. Trivia * This au was created by a Spanish youtuber, DeiGamer. Gallery Flawey.png|Flawy the Flawy Frask.png|Frask Torial.png|Tarial Sans_Underfail.png|Sans Category:AUs Category:Parodies Category:Comedic Category:Stupid Category:Dumb